


First Date

by SheWasTheUniverse



Series: Harushiki OneShot Collection [2]
Category: SideM-Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Cute Animals, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, HaruShiki, Love Confessions, M/M, This fandom needs more love, This ship needs more love, What else is new?, dorky boyfriends, dumb boyfriends, hayato - Freeform, ren and rei are good friends, shiki is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWasTheUniverse/pseuds/SheWasTheUniverse
Summary: Haruna invited Shiki to visit the zoo together.A date with his big crush. Will Shiki be able to survive and tell the other how he feels?
Relationships: Iseya Shiki/Wakazato Haruna
Series: Harushiki OneShot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say...  
> I have no excuse for this piece of *blep*
> 
> It's the second part of my Harushiki oneshot collection 
> 
> But please enjoy reading anyways!

„ Crisis-ssu! Big serious crisis-ssu! Am I having a date or not-ssu?“, Shiki practically screamed out as he violently shook Hayato back and forth. 

„ Please calm down Shiki-kun“, Rei half squeaked inwardly thanking the gods above that he wasn't in Hayato's place right now. 

„ So that's why you brought us here? Just to tell us that Haruna invited you to the zoo? I thought we gonna sing karaoke?“, Ren seemingly sounded annoyed sticking one finger in each of his ears to blend out Shiki's incoherent screeching. 

„ You don't understand-ssu! It's Harunacchi-ssu. Just the most perfect person in the whole universe and he wants to go on a date with me-ssu! Is this even a date-ssu?“, Shiki finally let go of Hayato to turn towards Ren and practically scream the words into his face. 

Hayato nowfinally freed from Shiki's iron grip, fell back into his chair with a relieved sight, doing his best to keep the contents of his stomache inside.

„ Sure sounds like a date to me...“, Hayato wheezed out

“ I guess it's a good opportunity. The zoo is a nice place to confess your feelings I guess”, Rei mused putting his finger to his lips like he was in deep thought.

“ I could never do that-ssu! I've never been on a date before-ssu and then confessing right on the first one-ssu? Impossible-ssu.”, Shiki whined like a small child.  
Going on a date with Haruna was already too much for the young vocalist to handle but confessing his feelings just like that. Shiki would never be able to do it!

„ But since he invited you chances are that Wakazato-san feels the same about you. I heard the aquarium in the zoo is expectionally beautiful and they have a huge underwater tunnel that sounds like the perfect place to confess”, Rei tried to aruge.  
Truly he liked Shiki very much and considered him to be one of his very best friends but the constanty whining about Haruna sometimes really was straining to his nerves. The younger member of Altessimo wouldn't mind if they both were able to finally talk that out... 

“ I can't. I just can't-ssu. I'm going to embarrass myself like I always do-ssu!”, Shiki wailed flopping down face first into the couch burrowing into the pillow.

„ Idea then! “, Hayato suddenly said out loud after all of them had thought about it for a while, „ why don't we come with you? I mean undercover of course. We can hide, so Haruna won't notice we are there but we can give you directions of what to do and where to go and that stuff. Kinda like wingman. “ 

Shiki was up on his feet in the matter of seconds. 

“ You'd do that for me-ssu?”

“ I guess so...”

“ Then let's better start working on a plan so that everything goes down perfectly tomorrow”, Rei suggested earning him an eager nod from both Hayato and Shiki. 

_~*~_

Finally the day had come and Shiki was feeling more than just nervous as he met up with his three friends at the station to discuss the last details. 

„ I don't know if I can do this-ssu“, Shiki said in a timid voice carefully fixing a strand of his hair, „ do I look good-ssu?“ 

„ You look very good. Beautiful even. I'm sure Haruna will think so too”, Rei tried to reassure his friend rewarding him with one of his charming smiles.

“ Don't worry too much. Stick to the plan and we'll be right behind you the whole time. Don't stress yourself too much, enjoy it and just be yourself ”, Hayato stiffled a giggle throwing one arm around Shiki's shoulder.  
It was somewhat adorable to see the vocalist this nervous. It reminded Hayato of the time when he and Takeru had just started dating. 

Shiki took in a deep breath. Yes it would be fine. All he needed to do was to act normal,well in his own way normal and trying to not embarras himself too much. 

Shiki hugged all of his three friends with a big “Thanks-ssu” before he made his way over to their arranged meeting point, the entrance of the zoo.  
He was fstill eeling super mega nervous for one reason or another. Would he really be able to confess his feelings just like that? And what if Haruna rejected him after all?  
Shiki felt really uneasy thinking about that possibility. 

Reaching the entrance of the zoo and seeing Haruna already waiting in the distance just made his nerves outright explode his heart wreaking havoc inside of his chest.  
It was ridicolus, like they were in the same band, they interacted with each other every single day since a long time but now it was just different. Shiki felt like it was the first time he was able to freely speak to his crush outside of the typical school and work situations.

Even from far away Haruna looked absolutley stunning. Shiki could understand why most girls in their school were just head over heels for him. It should be a crime looking this good without even trying. Haruna was super cool and amzoing and he could have easily invited everyone else but no he had decided to ask Shiki. 

That's right. Haruna could have chosen almost any girl at their school to go with him, when he'd gotten the zoo tickets, and they would all have willingly agreed but he still had chosen Shiki.  
It must mean something, right?  
At least that's what the vocalist liked to believe. 

Shiki felt his knees being to buckle the closer he came and as soon as they locked eyes and Haruna smiled at him Shiki was very sure he wouldn't survive the day without fainting. The drummer was perfect..no...he was the definition of perfect. If you looked up that word in a dictionary it defnitely would have Haruna's picture there. 

„ I'm sorry. Hopefully you didn't wait too long-ssu“, Shiki greeted hastily doing a small little bow and Haruna giggled amused. 

„ What are you talking about? You are right on time. I just arrived here myself. Ah right here!“ 

Shiki blinked confused as Haruna held out a to-go cup towards him. 

„ I just figured you might be thirsty after the long ride here. I know you really like this vanilla marshmallow latte from that specific shop so I went and bought it. Don't look at me like that I swear I'm not trying to poison you.“ 

„ Wha-? Ah! No. I wasn't...“, Shiki blurted out taking the cup out of Haruna's hand with a slight blush adorning his cheeks, „ thanks Harunacchi-ssu.“ 

The vocalist took a small sip from the cup through the straw. It tasted sweet and it was cold and refreshing. Shiki absolutley loved that marshmallow latte, not as much as he loved Haruna or Kumacchi though but it was still a nice thing to have.  
Haruna really was too good for this world. The drummer was so caring and gentle and he noticed and remembered all the small details like the fact that Shiki really loved this drink. 

„ Let's get inside then, huh?“ 

Shiki readily agreed with a hasty nod. This was like a dream coming true. He really was here and Haruna was with him and they would spent the whole day together looking at cute animals.  
Honestly Shiki was still feeeling all kinds of nervous but there also was that slight tint of happiness bubbling inside of his stomache.  
Hayato was right, he shouldn't worry too much. His friends were there to help if needed and as long as he remembered the plan this day definitely would be perfect....

„ You see? It's going great so far!“, Hayato squealed out his eyes sparkling as he spyed on his two bandmates from behind a building. 

„ I still don't know why I'm actually tagging along with you two but it seems like Shiki mangaged to not embarrass himself in the first three minutes , Ren said whistling in appreciation.

„ We better get in soon after them or we might end up losing them“, Rei mused and all three of them carefully moved forward. 

_~*~_

„ Okay so what's first?“, Haruna asked after they were finally able to enter the zoo, looking at Shiki with a small smile.  
Shiki hesitated for a moment thinking about the stuff he had planned out together with the others. 

„ I think we should start with the penguins-ssu. They are super cute. I really wanna see some penguins-ssu.“ 

„ Really now? That's kinda unexpected I thought the first thing you would want to visit would be the panda bears but penguins is fine with me as well.“  
Haruna raised an eyebrow but then he just chuckled and Shiki wanted to melt. How could anyone be this perfect? 

Truly Shiki would have loved to go to the panda bears first thing but then they would have skipped a lot of other stuff and running criss-cross around the zoo would be very exhausting.  
At least thats what Rei had said. So he made a planned out route through the whole area for Shiki to follow like Rei was smart so he was probably right anyways. 

They both made their way over to the penguins enclourse and Shiki had sworn to himself he wouldn't behave like an excited child at christmas but as soon as he spotted the black and white creatures he couldn't contain his ecstatic squeal. 

„ Oh god soooo mega max cute-ssu!“ 

Shiki ran ahead towards the compound watching the little penguins as they waddled over the stones and slide into the water graciously swimming through the pool. 

„ You are right they are really cute“, Haruna mused as he finally catched up to the other watching with a grin how Shiki seemed so entranced by the penguins. The vocalist being excited like a little kid definitely was very cute.

„ I want to have a pet penguin-ssu!“ 

Haruna snorted amused. That was so typical Shiki.  
Without thinking the drummer bent over a bit, carefully brushing some lost hair out of Shiki's face.  
The vocalist felt his heart skip a beat at that small action and he stared at the other with wide eyes, almost dropping the latte he was holding. Shiki felt a blush creeping onto his face and he nervoulsy averted his eyes.

Haruna on the other hand only now seemed to notice his action and he hurriedly put his hand away, turning around with a cough. 

„ W-Well would be kinda difficutl having a penguin. I mean you would need a huge house with a huge swimming pool for that and stuff...“ 

Was Shiki imagining things or did the drummer just blushed a little bit.  
This somehow was mega akward.  
What was the vocalist supposed to do now? Shiki looked around frantically before his eyes settled onto Hayato hiding behind a bush and doing weird gestures.  
What exactly did he mean?  
Shiki squinted his eyes trying to figure out what their guitarist was pointing at with this strange pantomime.  
Hand? No. Arm? What walking?  
Oh...oh of course! 

„ Let's go to the next animals, o-okay-ssu?“, Shiki spluttered before grabbing Haruna's arm and dragging him around. 

Shiki pulled Haruna along with him to all the different enclosures. Fanning over each and every animal like it was the cutest thing he's ever seen. No matter if it were elephants, lions, hippos, monkeys, birds or whatever.  
Haruna just smiled to himself all the while. God, Shiki was really damn cute when he was this excited and all over the place just because of something so simple like a visit to the zoo. 

„ Aww seals are so mega cute too-ssu! I also want to have a baby seal-ssu!“ 

„ You gonna have your own zoo one day if you continue like this. We gonna need a very big house.“  
Shiki felt himself blush at the „We gonna need“-part but he tried to ignore it for now. This day really was going great so far. Maybe he actually would be able to confess this time around.  
He still wasn't sure if Haruna would reject him or not and what would happen afterwards but being able to final speak about his feelings could be some sort of relieve after all. 

„ L-Let's just go to the palm house for now, then the pandas and last the aquarium-ssu“, Shiki suggested throwing his empty to-go cup in the next trashcan. 

„ Whatever you like“, Haruna answered with one of his charming prince smiles holding out his arm for Shiki to link them together. 

The vocalist felt like his heart would explode out of his chest at any second but he just nooded linking their arms together with a small smile.  
From the corner of his eyes he could see Hayato, Ren and Rei hiding behind the trash cans all three doing a proud thumbs up into his direction.  
To be honest at first Shiki had been skeptical about their plan to tag along observing their date but now he was glad his friends were here after all. Just knowing that they are there calmed his nerves down and it had really helped him to not embarrass himself every other minute like he would normally have done. 

The palm house mostly consisted of exotic plants but also some tropical fish and birds, which Shiki of course, found to be mega adorable with their colourful feathers.  
Furthermore there also was a department that held different kinds of bugs, snakes and spiders which weren't as much to Shiki's liking. 

„ Wuuahh so creepy-ssu“, the vocalist squieked out digusted as they looked at a big spider in it's terrarium, squeezing Haruna's arm tighter. 

„ So I guess that means no pet spiders for the future zoo then?“ 

„ Never not even in a million years-ssu. Not happening. Absolutley mega not. Nope. Nope-ssu“, Shiki shook his head violently while doing a big X with his arms like the thought of only owning a spider was really terrifying. 

„ It's better anyways“, Haruna said casually shrugging his shoulders but then a mischievous smile appeared on his face, „ just imagine them breaking free and eating you up in your sleep.“ 

Shiki shrieked and almost jump half a meter into the air as something poked his side. 

„ Harunaaachhii...“, he wailed at his friend putting on his best pouty face. 

Haruna laughed out amused but didn't stop his assault towards Shiki's side wiggling his fingers up and down making the other giggle and twitch trying to escape. 

„ I-it tickles...H-Harunacchi...n-no...iiik!“, the vocalist wheezed out but instead of backing off he just pressed closer towards the other. 

„ What you don't like the thought of getting eaten up by spiders?“, the drummer teased wrapping his own arms around Shiki's waist. 

„ Stupid Harunacchi no one would like the thought of getting nibbled on by those hairy, eight legged creatures“, Shiki mumbled resting his head on Haruna's shoulder taking in a few deep breaths.  
God the drummer just smelled so heavenly. This whole position was kinda embarrassing but Haruna didn't seem to mind so Shiki decided that it would be okay to relax for once, closing his eyes and nuzzling closer. 

„ Oi Shiki no sleeping here there's still the cave with the bats“, Haruna scolded but he still giggled anyways.

„ Yeah, yeah just a few more minutes-ssu“, Shiki breathed out grinning happily to himself. 

_Meanwhile behind the corner..._

„ Look at them! Just look at them. Haruna definitely is a flirt. There definitely is something there. I swear to god if Shiki doesn't confess at the end of this I'm gonna kill him and eat my whole shoe“, Hayato pressed out gnawing at his own fingernails in excitment. 

„ Please don't eat your shoe that's not very healthy“, Rei whispered in his timid voice adjusting the glasses he wore as disguise. 

„ Let's keep following them into the bat cave knowing Shiki that's gonna be good“, Ren grinned to himself. 

_~~~~~~_

The bat cave, like the name already suggested, was an artificial dark cave inside of the palm house.  
There was a small narrow path for the humans to walk on and the bats flew around freely.  
Shiki really didn't like dark places and the bats swooshing past him didn't really make it any better. The vocalist stayed close behind Haruna one of his hands fisting into the hem of the drummer's shirt.  
Luckily the cave wasn't that long so the vocalist was pretty sure he would make it through... 

„ Watch closley...“, Ren whispered out.  
The trio was following behind the couple making sure to stay unnoticed. The member of THE Kogadou carefully picked up one of the small copplestones from the side of the path and threw it into the vocalist's direction with a great accuracy.  
The small stone hit Shiki right in the back, not so forceful that it would hurt but still strong enough to make the vocalist jump and squeak in fright, instinctively grabbing for Haruna's hand in the dark.  
„ Something just hit my back-ssu! I swear something just hit my back-ssu“, Shiki breathed out in a terrified whisper. 

„ It was probably just another visitor accidentally hitting you with their bag or something. It's okay we are almost at the end“, Haruna tried to soothe the other gently grabbing Shiki's hand tighter squeezing it reassuringly. 

They made it out of the cave just in time before Shiki could freak out more and continued their way through the palm house.  
Shiki had intented to release Haruna's hand once they were out of the dark but the drummer wouldn't let him.  
Haruna interlaced their fingers even tighter and the vocalist felt himself blush furiously at that.  
The drummer's hand was warm in his own, the skin feeling kinda rough. Callused from hours and hours of playing and practicing drums and of course all those hard part-time jobs Haruna did.  
Shiki still liked the feeling though.  
He was also very aware of the fact that some people were staring at them. They really must have looked like a couple to some bystanders with all that hand holding and stuff and Shiki would be lying if he said that this fact didn't make him feel happy somehow. 

„ Hey how about getting something to eat on the way to the pandas? Like you know I'm starving“, Haruna suggested and Shiki nodded. Now that the drummer had mentioned it he was feeling kinda hungry too. 

They decided to get some donuts at a stall on the way to have something to munch on and all the while Haruna never let go of Shiki's hand and the vocalist felt really conscious about it.  
This day was absolutley perfect so far. If all dates were like that then Shiki wanted to go on a lot more of them together with Haruna. That means if the drummer wanted that too...

The panda bears were super mega cute and Haruna watched enlighted how Shiki was all head over heels for the fluffy black and white animals.  
Shiki being enthusiastic about something...it was a sight that made Haruna's heart jump with joy.  
It was the reason why the drummer had decided to take Shiki with him in the first place. Seeing the vocalist getting so hyped up was just what made every day worthwhile. Yet there still was another reason why Haruna had decided to take Shiki with him.. 

„ Let's stop by the souvenir shop on our way out. I really want to buy some panda related items-ssu“  
„ Alright, will do. Aquarium?“ 

„ Yes-ssu!“, Shiki screamed out almost too enthusiastically making Haruna chuckle lightly. 

_~*~_

Like Rei had said the underwater tunnel in this aquarium was something else entirely. It really felt like being underwater. The light here was dimmed giving the whole thing a very serene atmosphere. This was it. This was the turning point of their day together.  
Shiki gulped nervously. Would he be able to do it? Could he really tell Haruna how he felt? 

„ I swear I will throw him of the cliff if he doesn't confess right now...“, Hayato grumbled out ducking behind yet another trash can. 

„ Please don't resort to such violence Akiyama-san“, Rei noted peeking at the couple from behind their hiding place.  
They've been hiding behind garbage a lot these day, earning them more than just one strange look and raised eyebrows. Rei hoped that Shiki would pay them off for their effort by finally spilling his feelings out... 

„ It really was a nice day. I'm glad you came with me“, Haruna said as they both stood in front of the glass watching the fish and all kinds of other different sea creatures swimming past them. 

„ No, I'm really glad you invited me in the first place-ssu. Thanks Harunacchi-ssu...“, Shiki whispered out gently leaning against the other. Haruna giggled again and it sounded like music to Shiki's ears.  
The time was now. Shiki needed to do it right now or else his chance would go to waste. The vocalist closed his eyes for a short second taking in a deep breath.

„ Actually...I...there is something else...that...I wanted...to tell you...ssu. Harunacchi..I-I'm...“ 

Faith was a cruel thing. It always had been.  
Before Shiki could even finish his sentence there was a huge shark swimming past them totally grabbing Haruna's attention. 

„ Wooahh did you see that? That's the hugest shark I've ever seen.“ 

Welp there was Shiki's chance. Gone. In the matter of seconds. Plans ruined by a stupid shark.  
Oh well... 

Shiki let out the breath he was holding turning his head so he could look at the other. In the dim somewhat bluish light of the tunnel Haruna looked even more beautiful.  
His green eyes now shimmering in a darker, more mysterious tone, his facial features even more defined and those beautiful long eyelashes and his lips looked so soft.  
Shiki was completley captivated by that sight alone. 

„ Shiki? What's wrong? Do I have something on my face, or-“ 

Haruna wasn't able to finish the sentence due to Shiki pulling him in close and in the matter of seconds there were lips on his own making the drummer's eyes widen in surprise. 

Hayato, Ren and Rei in their hiding spot all three let out baffled gasps. Hayato especially sounded like he was choking. 

Shiki only seemed to realize what he was doing after Ren made sure to cough so loud that even the vocalist would hear it.  
He sprang away from the other like he had been hit by lightning. His turqouise eyes widenend in shock, cheeks completley flushed.  
Oh God! What had he done? 

„ Ah...huh?...Shiki?...Eh...what? Ahh..?“, Haruna stuttered out his cheeks rivaling a tomato. 

„ I..ah...I...ehh...I mean...I'm...huh...ah...ehmm..“, was the only thing Shiki could splutter out the panic in his chest rising to new heights all of a sudden. 

„ Oh no, he's panicking...“, Ren breathed out.  
It was to late though. Shiki let out an embarrassed shriek before he bolted of in complete panic. 

„ Ah Shiki...!“, Hayato screamed scrambling to his feet and stumbling over the garbage bin as he tried to run after the vocalist. The leader of HighxJoker landed flat on the floor with a loud thud. 

„ Hayato?! What? Why are you...? What?“  
Haruna now was completley confused. What was happening here? 

_~*~_

„ Stupid Shiki! Stupid Shiki! Stupid, stupid Shiki!“, the vocalist whined out. 

He had found a toilet after running for a while and now was hiding in one of the stalls vehemently rolling of toilet paper from the retainer as he cursed himself.  
What was wrong with him? Why did he do that?  
This is not how things should be! You confess before you kiss, not the other way round.  
What had he been thinking? Of course such an action would freak Haruna out.  
Now the drummer would think he was some crazy lunatic.  
Shiki sniffed pitifully. 

„ I'm so stupid-ssu“, he said hitting his head against the wall of the stall. 

Once again his own stupidness had ruined everything... 

„ Shiki you are in there?“ 

The vocalist knew that voice to well and he sniffled, trying his best to rub the tears out of his eyes. 

„ I'm not-ssu“, he mubled timidly. 

„ Shiki come out there please“, Haruna said his voice firm almost commanding. 

„ No-ssu.“, Shiki answered like a stubborn child. 

„ If you don't come out, I'm gonna come in.“ 

„Good luck I locked the door-ssu.“ 

It was quiet for some time and then suddenly Shiki almost died of a heart attack as something or better someone jumped up the stall door and he was met with Haruna who almost effortlessly climbed over the crack between the cabin and the ceiling.  
Damn those toilets for having stalls that were open above! 

„ Kyaahh! Harunacchi are you serious-ssu?! What if I had just been peeing-ssu?“, Shiki screamed out in a shrill voice. 

„ Had to take the risk if you are this stubborn. What the hell are you even doing running of like that and then this here...“, Haruna looked at the mass of toilet paper sprewn across the floor in one long string, „ let's get going already before they lock us up. It took long enough to find you anyways. Do you know how many toilets this zoo has?“ 

Haruna was mad. He definitely was mad but Shiki wasn't even surprised about it. If it was him instead of the drummer he would have been furious too.  
The vocalist just nodded his eyes shifting to the floor. 

He really had destroyed everything. Again... 

_~*~_

Shiki just followed behind Haruna a good distance away fom him, head tucked low. Angry at himself.  
This whole day had started out so good...but now look at them.  
Disastrous...and it was all his fault. 

They passed all kinds of different enclosures on their way out. The sun was standing low already bathing the whole zoo in a warm light.  
This day could have been so perfect but yet again Shiki managed to disappoint Haruna. The least he could do was to apologize properly. The vocalist stopped dead in his tracks.

„ Harunacchi...!“ 

The drummer turned around looking at Shiki. The sad expression on the vocalist's face was unsettling. He looked like he was about to cry, hands fisting into the hem of his shirt. 

„ Yes, Shiki?“ 

„ I'm...I'm sorry-ssu. You invited me to spent the day with you...and I...I just ruined everything... again-ssu. I..I really was happy that Harunacchi...wanted to go with me and it was so much fun looking at all those different animals together...but I...I disappointed you once again. I'm sorry for just running of...I'm sorry for kissing you just like that-ssu. It's just...it's just...“ 

Come on Shiki. It was time to spill it out already. Even if Haruna would definitely reject him now. He needed to get this off his chest and finally come to terms with his emotions. 

„ I...really...really...like Harunacchi...very, very mega max-ssu.“ 

There. He said it. It was out in the open now.  
Shiki didn't even dare to look at the drummer too afraid to see the rejection in his eyes.  
Once again silence lay itself over them. It felt so suffocating. Shiki felt close to crying and he squinted his eyes trying to stop the tears from spilling out.

„ Thank God you finally said it.“ 

What? Shiki looked up in confusion. Did he hear that right? What was Haruna hinting at?  
The drummer had a small smile on his face and Shiki tilted his head not knowing what was going on. 

„ Harunacchi...?“ 

„ Damn it Shiki you really are dense and stupid. Like really stupid. You dummy, do you think I would just invite you on a date for fun? You dumb blockhead of course I like you too! There. Happy now?“, Haruna almost grumbled the last part out his cheeks turning a nice shade of red. 

Shiki took in a sharp gasp of air and before Haruna knew it the vocalist had jumped right into his arms with an ear deafening but somewhat cute squeal. 

„ Harunacchi! I'm so mega happy-ssu! I thought Harunacchi would hate me for sure-ssu!“ 

„ Stupid I'd never hate you. Also you didn't ruin anything nor did you disappoint me. You never did. I really enjoyed this first date with you. So let's go on many, many more in the future.“ 

„ Yes! Absolutley yes-ssu!“, Shiki squealed yet again and they both squeezed each other tighter but then the vocalist was hit with a realization, “ wait what do you mean with I finally said it-ssu? Harunacchi...did you...did you know that I like you-ssu?” 

“ Well let's just say I had a hint...”, Haruna winked thanking Hayato in silence for clearing things up.  
Haruna had been shocked seeing those three around but after they had explained the whole situation the drummer found it to be really funny. It was just like Shiki to take along his so-called wingmans on their frist date and somehow Haruna couldn't help himself but to find it adorable as well.

“ So you did know-ssu! Harunacchi how mean! You are a true sadist-ssu!”, Shiki put on his best pouty face yet again blowing up his cheeks with a huff.

“ Ah I'm so sorry forgive me please”, Haruna snickered and this time he was the one pulling Shiki closer and pushing their lips together.  
It was a soft and gentle kiss but it was perfect for both of them. Shiki felt like he would turn into putty inside of the other's embrace. 

“ So let's go and get you that panda stuff”, Haruna whispered after they seperated again holding out his hand towards his now boyfriend. 

A huge smile spread across Shiki's face and his eyes were sparkling like gems in the setting sunlight.

“ YAY!”, the vocalist enthusiastically screamed out taking the drummer's hand in his own. 

This really had been the most mega max perfect day ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that went down...somehow?  
> Thanks for putting up with that until here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and the support ;__;


End file.
